Fire in the Hole
|writer = |directed = |animate = |title card = |previous = "Breaking the Rehabits" |next = "TBA" }} "Fire in the Hole" is a Season 2 episode of Life in Bikini Bottom. Characters *SpongeCock SquarePants *Sully the Squid *Fatrick Star *Fricky SquarePants *Shitward Testicles Synopsis After an accident with firecrackers ends okay, SpongeCock, Sully, Fricky, and Fatrick use them to help everyone in Bikini Bottom. Plot The episode starts with SpongeCock, Fricky, and Sully in the pineapple where they are all under stress. “THE INSPECTOR IS COMING!” SpongeCock screams. “He’s gonna find my bed sheets covered in cum!” Fricky adds “He’s gonna find porn in my iPad’s history!” “He’s gonna find that I’m drunk!” Sully adds. The three hear the toilet flushing as Fatrick calmly walks out with a newspaper in his hand. “What’s going on?” He asks as his shit floods out of the bathroom. Sully points at the calendar and informs him that the inspector is coming today, since he wants to make sure that nothing major happens after the Fatrick sewer incident. But Fatrick doesn’t listen and has already polished off a jumbo ice cream cake. The three also get pissed since Fatrick hasn’t done any of his chores around the house, causing a huge fight. “Yeah? Well maybe if you stopped watching classroom fetish porn on your iPad, Fricky, you would get more done around the house!” “Alright, ENOUGH!” SpongeCock breaks it up. He starts running around the house and causing more of a mess. He chugs all the vodka in the fridge, takes his gun and shoots around, and takes his inflatable Assy doll and tears it apart. “Damn, what’s his problem?” Sully asks. “Maybe it’s the night shift at the strip club,” Fricky replies. “That dad of mine!” As SpongeCock keeps sprinting, the camera zooms out to show a box of fireworks, as well as a lighter in SpongeCock’s hand. “That damn fool is having fun with fireworks! I want to get in on it!” Fatrick exclaims, as he waddles over to the direction of the explosives. Fricky and Sully try to stop both of them, but it’s too late, as SpongeCock slips on Fatrick’s shit and drops the lighter, causing the fireworks to go off. “Fricky, your dad is…” Sully says, trying to break it to him, but Fricky interrupts him by saying “Can it, tentacle dick. Take a look for yourself.” The scene shows that both SpongeCock and Fatrick are unharmed and the fireworks have actually totally cleaned the bathroom from Fatrick’s dump. SpongeCock slowly gets up and rubs his head, looking to the side and spots the clear bathroom. “Wow…. we’re alive! And the fireworks helped us!” Sully slithers over and questions how that was possible. “This is insane! Maybe we can use them to help people!” Fatrick, who was under some shit, gets up and takes it, while shoving it down his throat. “Umm… frick it,” the three others yell. The episode cuts to Shitward, whose recording system is broken. “Damn it, I need to record my art and drop it on SmokeCloud!” The four walk it, with SpongeCock taking a more gangster-like approach. “Yo, dawg, yo thang is fricked up!” But, for some reason, Shitward loses a shade of blame and is talking less gangster-like. “Bitch, shut up. I can’t record my raps if this machine is like this.” “Wow, someone’s been turning to country music.” Sully says, with Shitward having a deadpan expression. Fricky also steps in, joking about his favorite country singer being Travis Penile. “I got a cowboy hat and a giant little penis!” “Shitward, it’s fine. Look what we got!” He then pulls out the fireworks, while Shitward screams. Fatrick stuffs the fireworks into the machine… or at least he things they are, he was actually shoving Shitward’s ice cream cake he bought for his nephew’s birthday onto it. “Bruh, dat’s for my lil boi!” “Damn, he’s talkin’ like a rapper again!” Sully says, surprisingly, while lighting the fireworks. The explosion removes something caught in the speakers, as well as making the button work again. Shitward is relieved, but then stutters, and starts talking normally again. “That’s nice, thanks guys.” The four of them look confused, as Shitward starts acting like a middle-aged adult. “Umm...frick it.” A montage then appears of SpongeCock, Fatrick, Sully, and Fricky going around Bikini Bottom and helping people with their fireworks. These include stopping a gas station robbery but turning the money black and causing an explosion with the gasoline, getting a kid down from the top of a building but breaking his leg, and fixing someone’s TV but making so it can only access educational shows. After each situation, all four say “Umm...frick it.” Fatrick is also still shoving shit down his throat. That night, after a long day of “helping,” they return to the pineapple. “Damn, this shit tastes AWESOME!” Fatrick screams, with SpongeCock cutting him off. “Fatrick, quit eating your shit! That’s fricking digusting, even for this show.” “Um, dad?” “Yes, Fricky?” “Don’t...don’t break the fourth wall.” “You don’t tell me what to do. I should’ve named you Fail Duh Borshun.” “Why?” “Umm...you’re too young.” Throughout this conversation, however, the background noise grows louder, and Sully is looking out the window. “Um, guys? Take a look.” All four look out the window together, seeing that a riot is taking place outside. They spot people in the mob who they’ve helped, and immediately get confused. “We helped all these virgins, why the hell are they after us?,” Sully asks. The other three shrug and say “Umm...frick it,” but it’s cut off by Sully. “No, I’m being serious.” Fatrick then mans up and says that he will face the mob himself. While the other three chant Fatrick, he comes out of the house, only to be met with a bunch of swords being pointed at him. “Um….hey. I’m Fatrick! I like ice cream cake and taking cra-” “It’s the fatass who broke my recording machine.” The view cuts back to the other three who are watching the whole thing over everybody saying what Fatrick did. “GET HIM!” They all say, but Fatrick interrupts them and says that he was only trying to help the mob. “You see, they made me unable to stop eating my own shit!” Everybody realizes that they’ve made a misunderstanding, and then give Fatrick some weapons and allows him to join them. SpongeCock, Sully, and Fricky, then scream, and begin to make a run for it by jumping out of a window. SpongeCock, who has his phone with him, calls Fatrick. “Yes, you damn fool!” Fatrick picks up with. “Fatrick, why did you leave us?” “Because you made us go through hell!” “You were one of us, fatfrick!” “OK, I’ll come back to you guys. Where are you?” “We’re running away, behind the house.” Fatrick then hangs up and yells to the mob that they fled. While the three think that they’re safe, they can hear the running steps of the mob behind them and start to panic. “Damn, if only we had our fireworks with us,” Fricky says. “Yeah,” the two others say, before they all hit a random wall. “What the hell was that?” they all question, but then look up to see that they ran into a firework store. They quickly react and steal the fireworks from it. Sully also grabs a lighter, and then ignites the fireworks towards the mob. A real life explosion is shown, and then it reveals that all of the mob is unconscious - except for Fatrick. The four reunite and wonder what the hell happened, but Fatrick seemed to have known the answer. “You see...me eating my shit created a shield from the fireworks!” The other three are clearly confused, but them, as well as Fatrick, end the episode by saying “Umm...frick it.” Trivia *This is the first LIBB episode to premiere in 2019.